Pretty Boy Perv
by Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Post S2 finale. Steve is hiding out in the library trying to study and comes across an interesting sight. Steve x Billy and Billy x OC (female)


Steve watched Billy as he flirted with Laurie, a trashy girl that would have and had drawn his eye before Nancy. Even covered in bruises Billy seemed to draw the attention of every female in Hawkins, horrifying they seemed to increase his appeal.

Steve sneered at the blonde before returning his focus to studying. Prior to the last few weeks the library had always been the only place he could actually focus on school work without distractions.

To be honest this scene was only the the cherry on top of the shit sundae he was being force fed recently.

He and Nancy were well and truly over. She and Jonathan were together and disgustingly happy, they had even volunteered to supervise the Snow Ball together.

As a result he had now become the laughing stock of the school. Rumors already existed that that she had been cheating on him with Byers and their new official status seemed to only to confirm it.

When he had taken her back the year before he had burnt his bridges with all his previous friends, not that they were great friends to begin with but they were better than having none.

He was now a social pariah, his best friend was a 13 year nerd and he spent his free time babysitting and playing dungeons and dragons. What had become of the once renowned King Steve Harrington.

Realising he was getting no studying done, his brooding taking up his full attention, he slammed the textbook shut. He packed up his school stuff and began walking to the back of the library to return the book to it's rightful place.

As Steve approached the stacks at the back of the library he was distracted by the sound of harsh breathing and low moans.

Steve's curiosity got the best of him and he crept his way towards the noise. The sight that greeted him shocked him still.

Billy was leaning against the bookshelf, one hand gripping the shelf above his head and the other nestled in Laurie's hair as she was down on her knees in front of him.

Steve didn't need to see anymore to know what she was doing, the slurping sounds and low moans slipping from Billy's lips made it clear enough.

Steve couldn't believe Billy would be so bold as to fuck in such a public place. He was vulgar, aggressive, competitive and clearly oversexed but figured he had a car and like most american teens would move the action to the back seat not make do with any available semi private alcove.

Steve was preparing to turn and leave when Billy opened his eyes and saw him. Steve's first thought was that another beating was on the way. He was surprised by the wink and sly grin Billy shot him.

Billy gripped Laurie's hair tighter and began slowly thrusting as he intently watched Steve.

Having Billy's bedroom eyes and seductive leers sent his way had Steve feeling weak at the knees, and he could only describe himself as being held in place by his stare. It was the only excuse he could think of as to why he wasn't hightailing it out of there.

Billy ran his tongue out across his bottom lip as he ran his eyes over Steve's body. Steve always found it indecent how overtly sexual the way Billy's would run his tongue across his lips when in public and in this situation it was practically obscene. Steve felt himself harden at the action and attention.

" _It's not gay or anything weird. it's like porn, live porn."_

Steve completely ignored the fact that he only had eyes for the bad boy eye fucking him, and that Laurie was barely a consideration at this point.

When Billy's eyes reached Steve's evident erection he smirked.

Billy made eye contact with the stunned brunette, who still had not found the strength to walk away,

"Touch yourself for me baby"

It was clear the girl thought the instruction was for her, she had not caught on to the fact she had an audience, and she started to slip her hand under her skirt. The instruction however was meant for their spectator.

Steve was tempted by the suggestion and seductive tone of Billy voice, it was strained and husky as a result of passion.

Steve's hand itched to touch, to relieve the pressure building inside him, but he was terrified it was a trap. Some new way for Billy to mock him. To name and shame him to the school. Provide further fuel for insults. Give him a legitimate reason to beat on him, who would argue beating on the weirdo who was perving on you and your girl, he certainly felt just in messing with Byers and that was just a photo.

"Come on baby. Don't be shy, no one will find out"

Steve was nervous but he was also painfully hard and he really wanted to trust Billy in that moment. Shakily his hand slid across his thigh and to his aching member. With barely a pause he began to rub.

" _Oh my god. So good. Need more"_

Steve couldn't stop his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. The friction felt so good, but it wasn't enough.

Steve eyes shot open when he heard the other boy moan. Billy's gaze was locked on the hand rubbing his dick, as he guided Laurie up and down his own dick.

"More"

He had gone this far, what's another step into depravity.

Steve unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection out while watching the lust cloud the other boy's eyes. Steve had started to feel more confident as he realised how turned on this was making Billy.

Steve smirked at Billy, in between pants, as he stroked his dick in time with Billy thrust in the unsuspecting Laurie's mouth. The boys pants mingled as they watched the other.

Billy gaze went between watching Steve stroke his dick and eye fucking him. Steve smirked, sure in the knowledge that Billy was coming undone by just watching him touch himself. For the first time in a long time Steve was feeling like the old King Steve, in control, cocky and desired. Strange that such a scenario had returned his lost confidence.

It wasn't long before both boys were getting close. Steve was the first to come, knowing holding out would only result in him having to finish off by himself should Billy come before him. The last thing he needed was for Laurie to turn around and find him with his cock in his hand.

Steve was thinking clearly now that he was no longer being controlled by his hormones.

" _What the hell just happened?"_

Steve quickly shove his dick away, refusing to get distracted by the sounds of the other boy finishing and as quickly and quietly as possible left the stacks. His textbook forgotten.

Steve was so caught up in his confusion over the bizarre encounter with the blonde bad boy he didn't notice Nancy approaching him.

"Steve, I know you're avoiding me but can we talk?"

" _Shit!"_

Steve couldn't believe this was happening. He really was in no mood for pity or to assuage her guilt.

"Look, Nance. I'm not ready to talk and I don't know when I will be. You need to give me space"

Nancy looked dejected but nodded her acquiescence.

"Can you at least tell me if you're okay?"

It's at that moment his forgotten textbook is slammed on the table in front of him.

"I think this is yours pretty boy"

Billy smirked and winked at Steve before turning and strutting out of the library.

Steve watched Nancy glaring at the retreating blonde, probably concerned that the guy was still giving him shit. He had heard that Mike and the others had given an riveting account on his heroics against Billy Hargrove. He knew she still cared about him but it hurt that she did not love him the way he loved her.

Steve couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the thought of the blonde boy.

"I'm okay Nance. Things have actually been looking up recently"

Nancy smiled, relieved he was doing okay despite the breakdown in their relationship, the massive beating and near worlding ending event. Funnily enough, in that moment, Steve actually felt like it was the truth.


End file.
